Web
Japanese | birth date = October 9, 2000 | birth place = | age = 13 (2013) 23 (2023) | gender = Male | height = | weight = | relatives = Huang (adopted son) | affiliation = | occupation = Fulltime ACS member | education = | aliases = Epic Nerd | love interests = Kitty (formerly) | friends = | enemies = Net LT Fan Various others | archenemy = Net | residence = Fort Pooda (formerly) Nicktropolis | weapons = | paraphernalia = | abilities = | alignment = Good | marital status = Single | debut = SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures | created by = KingOfSpriters12 | signature appearance = | latest appearance = The ACS Adventures | origin = | japanese voice = | english voice = KingOfSpriters12 Nancy Cartwright (on occasion) | spanish voice = }} Web is a two-dimensional programmed sprite. Web is also a mix of the human race and the Lakitus species, despite the fact that he was never fundamentally born, but produced. Web has made cameos and appearances in a cluster of other shows in the Nickelodeon Fanonverse. Web was created by Theweb0123, now known as KingOfSpriters12. Biography Origins Web was not born, he was programmed in 2000. His purpose was to be an assist character in Marvel vs. Capcom Advance, where'd he copy the special move of the player's opponent. The game, however, ended up getting scrapped, and most of the carts were destroyed or repurposed for other games. Web was the only surviving bit of data, as he was accidentally programmed into an NES Classics Super Mario Bros cartridge, where he soon developed an 8-bit appearance and lakitu powers. After being brought into the real world during a young alchemist's practice run, he moved into an apartment in Fort Pooda. Flushing himself to Nicktropolis In 2014, Web, living in Fort Pooda, flushes himself down his toilet going through the pipes until he arrives in the kitchen sink of the SSK HQ. There, he meets SSK, the leader of the SSK Crew, whom he quickly befriends. After wowing everyone with his fighting game skills, he joins their group, ready to fight the good fight against LT Fan during the events of SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures. He later meets his former love interest, Kitty Katswell. However, after being kidnapped by Anti-SSK and nearly dying in the process, Web (alongside Brandon and Nicky) opts to retire from the group. Returning to Fort Pooda Web returns to Fort Pooda in 2015 after leaving the SSK Crew for his own safety. There, he met his old associate from Nicktropolis John the Marksman, and the two would always get into arguments, detailed during the events of Bandit Territory. Despite this, their partnership remained stable. Web would spend a decent amount of time in Fort Pooda, but he would eventually leave to establish himself in another city. Joining the ACS In 2023, Web yet again returns to Fort Pooda, just to stop by and hang out with John after he keeps getting into arguments with Kitty (foreshadowing their future). However, Web ultimately gets into another argument with John, and he decides to leave. Later that same day, Web is one of the six heroes who respond to the alien attack in Nicktropolis. Those six heroes later join together to form the ACS, with Web serving as the teams level-headed comic that keeps peace and stability within the group during the events of The ACS. During this time, Web and the ACS would have many adventures. Ambiguous death Unfortunately, during the events of The ACS: High Society, Web takes a turn for the worse and is ultimately murdered by Net, one of his archenemies. John, however, prevents his death by traveling ten minutes into the past, courtesy of Curator Prime. Web is taken to the infirmary inside the ACS HQ and eventually recuperates from his injuries. Though his death was prevented, Web still recalls the spine-chilling sensation of death but doesn't recall passing away. This haunted him throughout the rest of his life, but he learned how to cope with it. Future In the future, Web breaks up with Kitty. Non-canon events The events of "The Rainbow Blade" LT Fan discovers an emerald-infused metal cap, giving him a very lethal super form. The SSK team goes off to battle him, and succeed in filling him. All isn't well, however as SSK, Rob, and Y-Guy were killed in battle, leaving Web as a leader. This was a dream implanted into Web's mind by a boy named Romen, who was signalling him to come fight off the danger posed to his planet by LT Fan. Shows he has appeared in Theweb0123 has appeared in many series, Like: SuperSaiyanKirby Adventures The Rainbow Blade The ACS Personality Throughout the series he has appeared in, Web always acts calm, funny, random, and kind of flirty. However, he is also seen being assertive and often downright fight-hungry at points. Powers and abilities Web was intented to copy his opponent's moves in the game he was from. However, when he went into the real world, this power made him able to perform any fighting move he saw, even fictional ones. As such, Web knows various fighting styles and moves, such as the Hadoken, the Kikoken, the Sonic Boom, the Tiger Shot, the Air Slasher, the Metallic Sphere, the Falcon Punch, and many others. Web also has a small arsenal of weapons, such as the Proton Cannon, the Mega Buster, the Soul Edge, and the Master Sword. Web's signature weapon, hovewer, is the Rainbow Blade. The Rainbow Blade can effortlessly cut through anything and grant the user supersonic speed, however, it must be channeling magic (which requires total concentration) to do so. Otherwise, the Rainbow Blade functions like a regular sword. Publication history Back in 2010, Theweb0123 was making a video game about a kid who got stuck in various retro games, sorta like IWBTG. He created a sprite sheet of himself for the game, as he wanted to be the hero. The game was eventually cancelled, and Theweb0123 forgot to delete the sprite sheet. In 2012, Theweb0123 needed a sprite for his character in SSK Adventures and he found the original sprite sheet, which he modified and uploaded. Physical characteristics He usually wears blue jeans and a red t-shirt, along with a pair of brown OP shoes. His hair is dyed purple and is occasionally spiked. He also has glasses he rarely wears. Gallery Beatupsandbagweb.png web2.png|An alternate photo of Web Weboftboj.png Web sprite sheet by shotoclonesrule-d5h06ic.png Webcommericial.png Sword Web.png Trivia *Web was partially based on sprite comic characters, such as Akuma the Hedgehog, Fighter McWarrior and Mega Pain's Daniel. *He was originally intended to be a Mary Sue, but creator King thought that idea was dumb. *His modern coloring uses the actual Famicom palette. *The Rainbow Blade was based on a sword seen in the ending of Kirby's Dream Land Category:Characters Category:Epic Characters! Category:Protagonists